


The Proposal

by raeinspace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeinspace/pseuds/raeinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established SQ. Emma wants to propose to Regina. It should be simple, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acorna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195271) by Anne McCaffrey. 



Emma had been carrying the ring around in her pocket for three weeks now. Waiting for the perfect moment was a lot harder in reality. In Henry’s story book the prince could find a ring and propose within the hour. Well, she had the ring…  
She had tried setting up the perfect moment. The three weeks hadn’t been totally wasted. She had even brought other people in on her plans. Henry and Ruby had been thrilled, though getting them to keep the secret was proving to be harder and harder. Her parents were still cautious, but they just wanted her to be happy. Somehow Granny had found out, then Archie and Belle. Soon half the town would know before she had a chance to propose…  
Emma wanted to do it under Regina’s apple tree. The place she felt happiest. So far they had been interrupted by several unrelated disasters in the town that just had to have their attention. It wasn’t fair.  
She wasn’t looking where she was going as she walked past the diner. When she bumped into someone she didn’t look up, just murmured an apology and tried to keep walking. A warm hand reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. Irritated, she looked up into soft, worried eyes and her mouth opened in shock.  
“Regina! What are you doing here?”  
The hand on her arm released her and Regina smiled. “Trying to get your attention. I was calling your name and you just walked right into me.”  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“Clearly. Is something wrong?”  
“No, I just…”  
“Hey, no lying remember? We promised not to do that.” Regina’s smiled faltered.  
Emma mentally kicked herself. What a great start to the day. She tried again.  
“Right, I know. It’s not important.”  
“If you want to talk about it...” Regina was worried, she knew whatever it was mattered to Emma.  
The more time they spent together, the more she grew to know and love her. Knowing her also meant being able to tell when she was lying. It really hurt, that Emma would try and lie to her. She couldn’t understand it.   
“Maybe I can help.” She offered.  
Emma choked back a laugh at the words. Now Regina was really concerned.   
“I’m going to be late.” Emma told her, giving her a quick hug in the hope that Regina wouldn’t be too offended. “Sorry.”  
Regina watched her rush off. Perhaps she should speak to Ruby. If there were something wrong with Emma, maybe she would know about it.  
-  
Emma ran a hand through her hair as she paced up and down in the diner kitchen. Granny and Ruby shot each other knowing looks as their town Sheriff struggled to speak.  
“I’m just messing this whole thing up.” Emma told them. “I can’t do anything right. All I had to do was get Regina alone in her own garden and propose. Why is everything against me?”  
“Are you ready to accept some help now?” Granny asked, brushing the flour from her hands.  
“I wanted to do this on my own. To show Regina… to give her a magical moment that we can look back on in fifty years and… arrgh!”  
“Calm down.” Ruby held her by the elbow and led her to a chair. “Sit. We’re going to help you.”  
“How?”  
“Give me your phone.” Ruby told her, taking it from Emma before she could object and starting to type a message.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Telling Regina to meet you for lunch. You’re having a picnic in her garden.”  
“It’s too late, she’s taken sandwiches today so she can get everything finished before the weekend, and... I don’t think it’s the right day. I bumped into her outside, then lied and she knew I was lying and…”  
“Here’s a basket.” Granny said pressing one into her hands, a red blanket folded under the handles. “I’ve put in enough food for two.”  
“She’s not going to come.” Emma insisted.  
“Trust me, she will.”   
Emma frowned as she realised Ruby was still holding onto her phone. “What did you say to her?”  
Ruby gave a wicked grin as she replied. “Ooops, looks like I accidentally deleted the messages in your outbox. Why don’t I hold onto this and take any Sheriff calls for you, so that no-one distracts you.”  
“Ruby!”  
The waitress helped her out of the chair and towards the side door of the kitchen. “Go, you don’t want to be late.”  
“But…”  
“Good luck.” Granny called as Ruby closed quickly the door behind Emma.  
The two women smiled at each other and began to laugh.  
“I wish I could see the look on Regina’s face…” Granny began.  
“Oh no, Emma’s will be better. If she doesn’t chicken out again.”  
“Maybe we should go and… for support. Just in case.”  
“They wouldn’t see us if we wait on the other side of the wall, and with our superior hearing…” Granny grinned and poked her head through to the main diner. “Sorry folks, we’re closing early today. Ruby’ll be right out to put any food in takeaway containers, and a free coffee on your next visit to anyone who doesn’t complain.”  
-  
Emma took slow, deep breaths as she waited. Should she wait until they had eaten to propose or should she wait for Regina on one knee? The red blanket, now spread out on the ground, would be comfortable if Regina kept her waiting for an answer. She positioned her back so that it was leaning against the tree trunk and would be able to see Regina arrive. Either the wind had chosen that moment to pick up or her movements knocked the tree because an apple fell onto her head.   
“Ow!” Emma immediately put her hand to the injury and looked up, hoping a second apple wasn’t about to follow.  
“Assaulting my apple tree again?”  
Regina’s voice didn’t sound angry, but Emma was still wary after their earlier interaction. She quickly moved away from the tree, scrambling to her feet and looking at Regina.   
“You came.”   
Hovering just a little out of reach, in case Regina was still upset, Emma couldn’t help her hand moving to her pocket where she kept the ring. It gave her a little comfort to feel it here, but then she pictured holding it out to Regina and her nerves overtook her again.  
“After your text message….”  
Emma blushed, vowing to pin lock her phone the second Ruby returned it. “I…”  
“Is this the picnic you mentioned?” Regina bent down to open the lid.  
“Yes.”  
“It looks like you’ve gone to a lot of trouble.”  
“It’s Granny’s basket… and blanket. The foods from the diner too.” As though Regina wouldn’t realise.   
“Shall we?” Regina asked, indicating that Emma should sit down on the blanket first.  
“Of course.”   
This time Emma sat away from the tree. She began unpacking the basket, offering the different items to Regina and asked how her day was going. Regina replied and as they ate and chatted, Emma began to relax a little.  
They had soon devoured all they could, but still had plenty left in the basket. Regina looked regretfully at her watch.   
“I should get back to work. Thank you for the picnic.” She leant over to kiss Emma.   
“You’re welcome.”   
Emma brushed the crumbs off her hands, wiping them against her jeans. She felt the little bump in her pocket and remembered why they were there. As Regina stood up, Emma began to get into one knee.   
“Regina…”  
“Hey moms!” Henry’s voice came through the garden, just ahead of his body.  
Emma sunk back onto the blanket. Not again!  
“Henry what are you doing home?” Regina asked.  
“I forgot my art project. Grandma said she was meeting grandpa for lunch so she’d drop me off to pick it up. What are you doing home? I thought you took lunch to work today?”  
“I did. Your mother surprised me with a picnic.”  
“Cool. Is there anything left? I’m starving.”  
“Have you had your lunch?”  
“Well, yes, but…” Henry looked longingly at the picnic basket.  
“Go and get your art project, then you may come back here and have one non-dessert item from the basket.”  
“Aw.”  
Regina shook her head as he ran into the house. “Time for me to go.”  
“Wait, Regina, there was something I…”  
“Hello!” Mary Margaret appeared, walking towards them and waving.   
Emma wanted to stamp her feet and scream. She couldn’t believe that this was happening!  
“What are you doing here?” She asked her mother.  
“The diner was closed. David’s picking up takeaway and meeting me back here. Didn’t Henry tell you?”  
“Yes, he’s just gone up to his room.” Regina confirmed, before turning back to Emma. “I’ll see you later, okay?”  
“Fine.” Emma sighed, trying not to look too upset.  
“Okay, everyone hold it!” Granny’s voice boomed into the silent garden.  
Regina raised an eyebrow as she opened the gate and walked in, closely followed by Ruby. She turned to Emma, who looked ready to faint at the sight of the two women and then back at Mary Margaret. At least she wasn’t the only one who had no clue what was going on.  
“Hey, why was the diner closed?” Mary Margaret asked.  
“Long story.” Ruby told her, grinning at Emma.  
“One you can tell them later.” Emma assured her, not daring to look at Regina.   
“Found it!” Henry yelled, slamming the door behind him and running back into the garden.  
“Henry, what did I tell you about slamming doors?” Regina asked him.  
“I’ll remind him.” Emma offered. “You get back to work.”  
“Oh no.” Granny stalled her, putting a hand out in front of Regina to stop her leaving.  
“We are not letting you waste another day.” Ruby finished for her.  
“Seriously guys, you don’t have to do this.” Emma begged them.  
Henry looked at the group of adults, wondering what he had missed. “What’s going on?”   
Emma shook her head. “Nothing.”   
“Emma?” Regina asked.  
“Please.” Emma looked at Granny and Ruby. “I can’t. Not in front of everyone.”  
“Oh!” Henry noticed that Emma’s hand had gone to her pocket and he nudged Mary Margaret in case she hadn’t seen.  
“Emma?” Regina persisted.  
But Emma was turning bright red and her mouth refused to open. Granny and Ruby stepped forward.  
“Regina, would you mind standing back under the apple tree please.”  
“Why?”  
They didn’t give her a chance to argue as they each went to stand next to her and shoo’ed her back under it’s branches. Emma covered her face with her hands.  
“I’m dreaming. It’s just a nightmare and I’m going to wake up.” She muttered to herself.  
“Sorry, but it’s not.” Mary Margaret put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Emma, I demand to know what is going on right now!” Regina folded her arms and glared at the women gathered around in her garden.  
“Lunch has arrived!” David called out, coming to join them. “What’s all this? Emma are you okay?”  
“No.” Emma’s voice came out a little muffled and she peeked out between her fingers.  
“Last chance Emma.” Ruby told her.  
“This can’t be happening.”  
“We’ll take that as your final answer.” Granny looked satisfied and winked at Ruby.  
“Regina...” Ruby started solemnly, waving at the others to copy her as she got down on one knee. “On behalf of Emma, as her friends and family…” She paused to check the others were kneeling.  
Emma stared at the ground, unable to face Regina.   
“Because she’s been planning this for so long and we’re tired of all the little things which have gotten in the way so far…” Granny prompted Ruby, but it was Henry who spoke next.  
“And because she loves you so very much...” He smiled, looking proud at saying the words.  
“So she can stop worrying about popping the question…”  
“Despite the huge age gap…”  
“And your ex-alterego from the Enchanted Forest…”  
“Neither of which matter to her…”  
“Because she knows you’ve changed and without you she’d be miserable…”   
“We beg you to make an honest woman of her…” Ruby continued, checking on Mary Margaret and David.   
They were still standing, but holding the others hands and not interrupting. Mary Margaret smiled her encouragement at Ruby, leaning in closer her husband as she watched.  
“Okay, enough.” Emma interrupted them, finally looking at Regina apologetically. “I wanted to do this just the two of us, here.”  
Ruby, Granny and Henry stepped out of her way as she moved towards the apple tree. Slowly, Emma went down on one knee, pulling out the box with the engagement ring she had chosen. Regina’s hands went up to her mouth and there were tears in her eyes.   
“I’ve practiced saying this a dozen ways, with flowery poetry and straight-up honesty, but never imagined that there’d be anyone else watching. Regina, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?”  
“Woohoo! She did it!” Henry bounced up and down in his excitement.  
“About time.” Granny muttered.  
Everyone watched Regina for her reaction.  
Ever so slightly at first, then gradually more visibly, she nodded her head. “Yes. Of course.”  
Emma jumped up and swept Regina into her arms. She kissed her, pulling back when she remembered their audience and offered Regina the ring again. Regina held out her hand and allowed Emma to slide it on her finger.  
“It fits.” Regina said, unable to stop the smile on her face.  
“Of course, Emma pinched one of your rings and took it to the jewellers to make sure she got the right size. That’s why you couldn’t find it.” Henry blurted out.  
Emma’s face, which had been returning to her normal colour, reddened again at his words. “I meant to put it back sooner, but I got called back into work and forgot about it so it was left it in my pocket.”  
“It’s okay.” Regina told her, before looking back down at the ring.  
God, there were so many emotions, she wasn’t sure she could handle all the happiness threatening to burst from her. She hadn’t felt this way since… Regina’s smile faltered as she thought about Daniel. Luckily Ruby and Granny had pulled Emma away to congratulate her on finally proposing and Henry was checking his art project hadn’t been damaged when he knelt down.  
Regina looked up and saw Mary Margaret and David walking over. They stood in front of her for a second, before Mary Margaret tentatively reached out her arms and pulled Regina into a hug.  
“I know.” She whispered. “It’s okay to think about Daniel. I’m so sorry for everything that happened.”  
Regina felt a tear leave her eye and she rested her head on her once-enemies shoulder. David hovered protectively over them, blocking Emma’s view.  
“We should totally go and celebrate.” Ruby was suggesting.  
“And re-open the diner.” Granny added.  
“A party?” Henry asked.  
“Slow down.” Emma put a hand on his shoulder. “You still have school.”  
“That’s not fair!”  
“Henry…”  
Granny laughed. “Reminds me of when Ruby was young.”  
“Hey!”  
“Come on, we’ve got to get going. See you at the diner later?” She asked Emma.  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll take Henry back to school, give you some time alone with…” Ruby looked over at David who was still between Regina and the others.  
“Thanks.”  
Emma stood in front of her father, not sure what to say. She saw Regina and Mary Margaret finish their whispered conversation and move back towards them.   
“Congratulations.” Mary Margaret smiled at her.  
Emma looked to Regina and held out her hand. Regina stepped around David and came to stand by her, entwining their fingers tightly.  
“I know it’s not going to be easy for you to understand…” She started, feeling braver now Regina was next to her.  
“You fell in love.” David answered for her, taking Mary Margaret’s hand identical to theirs.  
“We both did.” Regina tried to explain.  
“I’m pleased for you.” Mary Margaret assured them. “We both are.”  
Emma looked at her father, noticing that Mary Margaret was nudging him to reply. He took a deep breath as he considered his words. Eventually he nodded.  
“Yes. We just want you to be happy.”  
“I am.” Emma bit her bottom lip as she turned to look at Regina.   
“I think we should give them some privacy.” David told his wife.  
“Oh, yes, right, of course. We’ll see you at the diner later?”  
Emma nodded, waiting for them to leave so that she could talk to Regina alone. Her parents insisted on hugging her before they left. Mary Margaret took another look at the ring on Regina’s finger and hugged her again. David just offered his hand, but Regina understood.  
Emma took Regina by the hand and walked them back under the apple tree. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“I can’t believe they did that.”  
“How long have you been trying to propose?”  
Emma blushed. “A couple of weeks.”  
The more Regina thought about it, the more it made sense. She had noticed the way Emma had gradually become a little distant from her, but she had put it down to her own fears of rejection.   
“It is what you want though?” Emma asked as they sat back down on the blanket. “You didn’t say yes just because everyone was here?”  
“Oh Emma.” Regina reached out and cupped the side of her face with one hand as if she could answer the question by that gesture alone.   
Didn’t Emma realise that she never gave into pressure from other people?   
“If you don’t like the ring we can go shopping and find you another one…”  
“Shhh.” Regina leant forward to kiss her, feeling Emma’s soft lips relax against hers. “You’re perfect.” She whispered. “Everything’s perfect.”  
Regina gently pushed Emma back onto the blanket and lay down beside her, stroking her hair and looking into her eyes.   
“Is it safe under here?” Emma asked suddenly. “I don’t want any more apples attacking me.”  
“They wouldn’t dare, not while you’re with me.” Regina grinned at her.   
“So how soon do we have to start making wedding plans? I hear you have to book the dates really far in advance these days…”  
“Not right this second, but Storybrooke isn’t exactly a hotspot for weddings. I’m sure if you or your mother asked the Blue Fairy…”  
“She can marry us? Henry would love that idea, he’d want a magic themed wedding. I can just see it now, tiny fairies flying over the aisle scattering petals…” Emma’s eyes grew dreamy as she spoke.  
“We can have whatever you want.” Regina told her, leaning in to kiss her temples.  
“My mother’s going to want to be involved isn’t she? Do you think she’ll try and take over?”  
“I think that a lot of people will have their own opinions...” Regina bit off the rest of that sentence, instead choosing to go with a lighter thought. “And of course Granny and Ruby will have something to say about it, after all they helped with the proposal.”  
“That one didn’t count! The proposal was the things that I said.”  
“I doubt they’re sitting at the diner telling people what you said.”  
Emma sat up. “If they do…”  
“What, dear?”  
“Hmm, I don’t know yet.”  
“Maybe you could threaten to arrest them for eavesdropping on our picnic? It did seem suspicious how they appeared just when you’d given up again.” Regina sat up so that she could keep looking at Emma.  
“What we need is a secret.” Emma decided.  
“Really? After your attempt to keep the proposal a secret? Exactly how many people found out before I did?”  
“Not telling.”  
“So what’s the secret?”  
Emma tucked her legs under her and went back into a kneeling position. “A private proposal.”  
She took Regina’s hands in hers; ignoring that fact that she was already wearing the engagement ring. Regina was silent, wondering what else Emma was going to say.  
“Regina, I told you earlier that I love you, but I didn’t explain why or how much.” Emma’s hands trembled as she spoke. “You are the one person who has made me feel like I could do anything, like I matter to them more than themselves. Every time I’m near you, I realise how lucky I am that you’ve chosen me to love. When we’re apart I think about you and how much I love you. I feel like I’ve finally found my family and my happy ending when we’re together. I know you’ve been told that every person has one True Love, but I believe that as long as the love between two people is true, that is the real True Love. Even if that means you can have more than one in a lifetime. I know I can never replace Daniel in your heart, but I want you to know that I love you just as much.”  
“I love you.” Regina whispered.  
“I can’t imagine life without you. Will you do me the great honour of marrying me?”  
“Yes and yes again for however many times you want to ask me.”  
“Good, because I think three proposals are enough for one afternoon.”  
“They’re more than enough for a lifetime. Are we still counting Granny and Ruby’s?”  
“Only if we want to eat at the diner ever again.”  
“Good point.” Regina offered Emma a hand and together they stood up.  
“I vote that we both skip work for the rest of the day.”  
“But…”  
“It’s a special occasion, everyone will understand. Anyway, Ruby still has my phone and promised to take all the calls for me.”  
“We still have to pick Henry up from school.”  
“Deal.” Emma started leading her towards the house. “But until then, you’re all mine. I think we deserve some privacy for a while, don’t you?”  
Regina laughed. “Now that we’re engaged…”  
“Doesn’t that sound wonderful? I can’t wait to start calling you Mrs Swan.”  
“Mrs Mills.” Regina corrected her.  
“Hyphenate it maybe? Mills-Swan? Swan-Mills? We’ll figure out the details later.”  
“As long as we all have the same surname.”  
Emma felt her heart beat a little faster at the thought. “Like a proper family.”  
They went into the house filled with joy. Regina even consented to race Emma up the stairs.   
Once she had removed her muddy shoes, of course.  
THE END.  
-  
AN: Inspired by the proposal scene in Anne McCaffrey’s “Acorna”, though mine is nowhere near as funny. If you’re interested it’s towards the end of the book (skip to/search: “we need Gill at Maganos”) and you should be able to view a free online version. I hope you enjoyed this. I only intended to write a short proposal scene, and I have no idea where the other thousands of words came from.


	2. Epilogue - Setting the date

Chapter 1.

“We are not getting married on Valentines Day.” Regina’s tone allowed for no arguments.  
Emma hadn’t received the memo. “But…”  
“I will not share our anniversary with your parents.”  
Emma was struggling to get dressed for work, but since they began their ‘discussion’, Regina had come to stand in front of her to force her to make eye contact and focus. “Look at it this way, we’ll always remember to send them a card.”  
“And have them wanting to share the celebrations with us each year? I want you all to myself, dear.” Regina hooked her fingers through the straps of Emma’s bra, pulling her closer.  
“I suppose…” Emma murmured as Regina’s lips brushed against her ear and she reached for her own hold on the woman.   
Regina’s voice dipped a little lower. “After all, certain milestones require privacy…”   
Emma shivered and closed her eyes. “Mmmhmmm.”  
“So we have an agreement?”  
“Yes.”  
Abruptly Regina’s hands left Emma, but not before she gave her a parting kiss.  
“What…?”  
Regina gave her a wicked smile. “Don’t want to be late for work, do we?”  
-  
Emma waited until the second hand pushed the minute hand over to the exact time before releasing Grumpy from the cell.   
“You used to be such a cool chick.” He told her, shaking his head. “What happened to releasing me as soon as you start work?”  
A male laugh sounded from behind Emma as Charming walking in carrying his take-out breakfast from the diner. “Working with her father makes her pay more attention to the rules.”  
“Yeah.” Emma grinned at him. “He’s got decades of dad-time to make up for and he still thinks I need a time out if I mess up.”  
Grumpy just shook his head again and headed for the exit. “Thank god I don’t have parents. The other dwarves are my age so they’re more like brothers or mates.”  
Emma waited until he had gone before turning to her father. “So does mom know you’re eating breakfast from the diner?”  
“She’s on the school trip, camping out in the woods. I figure if she left me home alone she knew I’d have to fend for myself.”  
“Good point. Did you bring anything for your hungry daughter?” She looked longingly at the bag.  
“I thought Regina had that thing about big breakfasts.”  
“Yeah, but they’re lacking in the most important ingredient - sugar. They’ll help you last throughout the day, but don’t give you that first big hit in the morning to keep you going.”  
David laughed, picking out his bacon roll and tossed her the bag. “What kind of father would I be if I didn’t try to spoil you now and then?”  
“You’re the best.”  
“So, how’s life with Regina? Has she agreed to set a date for the wedding yet?”  
“She wants to give us time to plan it all out perfectly. I’m beginning to feel like she’s secretly changed her mind and is too scared to tell me. I’d understand, her first marriage was forced on her and Daniel… well, it’s not like I can bring that subject up.”  
“Maybe ask Archie for some advice?”  
“C’mon dad, you’re supposed to want to help me with this stuff.”  
“Your mother would be better…”  
“She’s not here. I did suggest to Regina that we get married on Valentines Day.” Emma took a bite out of her breakfast.  
“That’s a great idea. Then you’d always remember it.”  
“But it’s the same day as yours.”  
“Is it? … Of course, it is! Well that’s even better! Now you can get your mother to remind you about your anniversary and then you can remind me!”  
“That’s the problem. Regina doesn’t want us to have the same anniversary.”  
“No! You have to talk her into it. For my sake! We Charming’s are terrible about remembering these things but our last minute presents are really good. Just imagine how great they’d be with more notice!”  
Emma smiled at his enthusiasm. “Then teach me some of that famous charm to try and work on her.”  
A serious look finally came over his face. “Okay, sit down.”


End file.
